


The New Outlaw

by fluffydinosaur



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffydinosaur/pseuds/fluffydinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batgirl joins The Outlaws even if Red Hood doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hood, wait!" Why does he always do this? Everything was going great, they worked great together. And then she brought up his name. She only suggested they ask him for help.  
"Why don't you just leave me alone and go get help from Nightwing?" Red Hood stopped on the roof of an apartment building, turning to confront her.  
"Jason I..."  
"Save it Barbie." He's so stubborn, he won't even try to listen to me. " I'm leaving." What was he saying?  
Just then The Outlaws (or well technically Starfire's) spaceship flew in hovering just over the rooftop. "Jason wait!" But he'd already made his way up the majority of the ramp entrance. He thought he could get away that easily?

 

Jason walked on to the ship to find Roy leaning against the wall, waiting for his arrival. "So, how'd things go?"  
"Shut up Harper."  
"I'm guessing not good."  
Jason walked over to the co-pilots seat, sitting down next to Kory. "Hello Jason."  
"Hi Kory."  
"You are upset. What happened with Batgirl?"  
"Nothing."  
Roy walked up behind them, leaning on Korys seat. "Dude come on. We're your best friends.talk to us."  
"Nothing happened. Just leave me alone."  
"Then what do you do when something does happen?" Except this was neither Roy or Kory's voice.

 

All three turned around to see Batgirl. The first to speak was Jason. "You did not follow me."  
"No I just saw your fancy spaceship and was so entrigued that I had to check it out." Why didn't she think this through? He was going to kill her.  
"Why?" He was definetly mad. Barbara looked over his shoulder to see Kory and Roy staring at them.  
"Can we talk somewhere else?"  
He gave her an angry glare and then lead her down a hallway, turning into a room.


	2. Chapter 2

Barbara would have thought the room was an armory, until she spotted the bed. This had to be his room.  
"This some kind of trick to get me in your bed, Todd?"  
"Why did you follow me?" Not even a quip. He is mad.  
"Because. We need to talk." He walked over to his bed and sat down. She followed, sitting down next to him.  
"Why'd you get so mad when I brought him up?"  
"I'm not talking about this."  
"Jason.."  
There was a knocking at the door followed by Roy popping his head in. "Hate to interrupt, but Kory would like to know if we're supposed to stay here or what."  
"Batgirl was just leaving and then we're getting out of Gotham."  
"I'm not going anywhere yet."  
" we have work to do."  
"Then I guess I'm your new teammate until you're ready to talk." What was he gonna do? Kick her off the ship?  
"Roy tell Kory to go then. We'll just have a new addition for a while." He was going to let her stay?  
"Alright. I'll leave you to you're 'talking' then." With that he shut the door, Jason turning his attention back to her.  
"One problem with you staying. Three actually."  
"And what's that?"  
"One: I'm not speaking to you. Two: we do kill. And three: there's no where for you to sleep."  
"Ha. One: you will talk to me. Two: No you won't. Three: I'll just bunk with Starfire."  
"Roy 'bunks' with Kory, so have fun with that."  
"Then I guess I'm stuck here with you."  
"No way. You're not staying with me."  
"Funny. A twelve year old you would have loved the thought of us sharing a room." She walked over picking his hood up of his desk.  
In less then a second, he'd grabbed her wrist, spinning her around, making her drop his hood.  
"What exactly do you think you're doing here?" His grip was so strong she thought he'd break her wrist. "Answer me!" The angrier he got, the tighter his grip.  
"Oww! Jason! You're hurting me!"  
"Too bad!" He pulled her closer, tightening his grip.  
"Jason, let go!" He let go stepping back. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry Barbara."  
She pulled her glove off,examining her wrist. It was deathly white and already starting to bruise. She looked up at him, horrified. She'd never seen him so angry, not even when he talked about the Joker.  
"Barb, I don't know why I did that." He moved closer, gently picking up her wrist to look at it. "I almost broke your wrist." He dropped her hand, turning his back to her.  
"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to." He turned around looking her straight in the face.  
"I hurt you." He moved closer, stopping right in front of her. "It's okay. I'll heal." He put his arm around her back and pulled her body to his.  
"I'm so sorry Barbie."  
She put her arms around his neck, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Barbara woke up not remembering most of what happened the night before. She could recall Jason wrapping up her wrist and giving her meds for the pain. Roy had asked if she needed anything and said Kory was finding her something for her to wear instead of her suit. What she couldn't remember was taking off her suit and going to sleep.  
She got out of bed and walked to the desk where there was a stack of nicely folded clothes waiting for her. On top was a note from Kory. It read:   
Barbara, I hope something here will fit you. These looked closest to your size. --Kory  
She looked through the stack and found a short, white dress. Pulling it on, she realized that Tamaranian clothing was more revealing than she would like.  
Walking out of the room, she wondered down the hallway until she found a doorless room that turned out to be a kitchen-like area. There she found Roy and Kory sitting at a table.  
"Good morning Barbara."  
"Morning. Where's Jason?"  
"He's around here somewhere. You hungry?" It was Roy speaking now, getting up to help her find food.  
"No. I'm not really hungry. Where's the bathroom?"  
"It's the door to the left of the hall across from Jason's room."  
"Thanks Roy."  
"No problem."  
She made her way down the hallway and found the door to the restroom. She opened the door to find Jason, only a towel around his waist.  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were in here."  
"It's okay. It's not like I'm completely naked."  
Barbara knew she was blushing, but even worse, she couldn't stop starring. Perfect muscles, covered in a fine layer of scars from hundreds of battles.  
Jason made a sound like he was clearing his throat, making her look up to his face. Not much better. Sparkling blue eyes, a beautiful mouth, and jet black hair.  
"I...sorry."  
"It's fine. What you need?"  
"It can wait."  
"No. Here, I can go to my room from here."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah. Get ready. We've got work to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on adding more chapters but don't know when they'll be added.


	4. Chapter 4

Barbara suited up and got ready for their 'mission'. She found Arsenal first, re-stocking his quiver. He looked in her direction and smiled. "Sup?"  
"Roy, just what exactly is this so called mission?"  
"Maybe you should ask Jaybird."  
"Don't make me have to get the answer from you."  
"Alright. We're taking down some dealers. Not really anything major."  
"Taking down as in?"  
"Killing. If necessary." It was Jason speaking this time, walking in closely followed by Starfire.  
"No. No killing."   
"You're the one that insisted on staying. You know what we're like, if you don't like it you shouldn't have stayed."  
"You know I'm not leaving and I'm not letting you kill anyone."   
"God why are you so stubborn?"  
"So are you."  
"Fine. No kill shots." With that Jason put in his hood. 

 

Everything was going fine, they'd took out most of the dealers henchmen, Red Hood taking out the last guy with a butt of the gun to the face.   
Jason walked over to where Roy and Kori were standing. "Well that was a bust." They'd found out the dealer had already moved on to receive a new shipment.   
Barbara walked up behind Jason and grabbed his arm. "Hood."  
"What?" He turned around to see her pull her hand off her side, she'd been sliced by a blade during the fight.   
"I don't think it's that bad." Jason grabbed her by the hand and started pulling her behind him.  
"Let's get back to the ship."  
They'd quickly returned to the ship, Jason automatically going for a first aid kit. They headed to Jason's room and she sat in the chair at a desk in the room.  
"Uh you're gonna have to take off your suit, Barb."  
She reached around and unhooked her cape and and pulled of her cowl and gloves. She moved to unzip her suit and pushed it down to her waist.  
Jason made a sound like he was clearing his throat and pulled over another chair. "It doesn't look to bad. I don't think you need any stitches." He cleaned the wound and put medicine on it before wrapping it up. "There. You okay?"  
"Um, yeah. Thanks."  
"I'll go see if Kori can bring you something to wear and I'll fix your suit."   
"Okay." Barbara stood up and took off her utility belt and kicked of her boots, sliding off the rest of her suit to hand it to Jason.  
"You didn't have to right now."  
"Actually if you don't care I can just wear one of your shirts until you can fix my suit."  
"Uh, yeah just grab one."  
She walked over to his closet and pulled out a white button-up dress shirt. "Is this one okay?"  
"Yeah. It's fine." She pulled on the shirt and buttoned it up. "You need anything else?"  
"I think I'm just gonna try to rest for a little while."  
"Okay." He started to head towards the door.  
"You don't have to leave. I mean if you don't want to."   
"Uh.. Okay." He walked back and laid her suit on the back of the chair and sat down on the bed next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

When Barbara woke up, there was something warm next to her. She rolled over to see Jason, still with part of his suit on, sleeping next to her. She tried to get up, but laying between Jason and the wall was going to be difficult to do when she didn't want to wake him.   
If they were anything alike she knew he didn't get much sleep and when he did it was probably filled with nightmares of bad memories.   
She carefully pulled her legs out from under the covers and sat up. Not sure of how to get up without waking him, she made a decision. Barbara swung one leg over Jason and put her knee down on the otherside of him. She started to lift the other one when,"If you wanted it that bad all you had to do was ask."  
Of course he was awake, he's Red Hood. And Barbara was currently straddling him. She should have just waited for him to wake up. Worse yet, she was thinking about what he'd said.  
"Um.. I was trying to get up without waking you."  
"It's fine. I'm a light sleeper, but um, you wanna make up your mind on what your doing here?" She was still on top of him, her mind racing through hundreds of thoughts.   
Does he like her? Is he offering? Was it just an inconvenient time for him to be horny?  
Her thoughts were cut off, Jason sitting up pressing his mouth straight onto hers, grabbing hold of her thighs and rolling over so that he was on top of her. He reached and grabbed her shirt (well, technically it was his) and yanked it open.  
Her body overpowered her thoughts as she reached to find the bottom of his shirt. Only the shirt and pants of his suit were left, but the armor would put up a small fight to get off.   
Luckily, Jason sat up and pulled it off himself as Barbara pulled off hers and started working on unzipping and buttoning his pants.  
"Barbara, if you're not sure about this, I'm not gonna try to force you."  
"No, Jason I want this.. or well, you."  
She stared up at his blue eyes trying to figure out what it was he wanted. "Unless you don't want to."  
He let out a small laugh. "Barbie I've wanted you since I was like, twelve."   
"Pervert." She reached up and grabbed the back of his neck pulling him down for a kiss.  
"I'm a pervert because I was going through puberty and liked you?"   
"No, you're a pervert for dreaming about this for at least ten years."  
"I never said I've dreamed about this, I just said I've wanted it. Not that I haven't dreamt of it."   
"Just shut up already." With that she slid his pants down leaving them both just in their underwear. He reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, throwing it to the floor.   
She reached for his boxers and slid them down off his hips, feeling his hard on brush against her bare legs. Jason let out a moan as he reached and pulled her panties down of her legs, moving back up to lay on top of her again, making full skin on skin contact.  
Then it was all instincts as he pushed her legs apart and pushed in. Jason letting out a low groan as Barbara moaned and dug her nails into his shoulders. She could feel his whole body flexing with every thrust as she wrapped her legs around his waist and started sucking hickies onto his neck.   
"Barbie.." He moaned into her ear and she slid her hands up into his hair. She could tell he was already getting closer to climax and so was she.  
"It's okay Jason." She whispered in his ear, as they reached their climax together.

 

Later that day Barbara woke up again, memories flooding her mind. She had sex with Jason Todd. And she loved every second of it, would do it again over and over.   
She rolled over on top of him, covering his lips and cheeks and nose in kisses. He slowly opened his eyes, a huge smile growing on his face. "Hi."   
"Hi."  
"Ugh. Alright, I guess we'd better get up now."   
"Yeah." She climbed off him and reached for her bra and panties.   
"Oh, when you were asleep earlier, Kori brought some clothes for you." Jason reaching down and grabbing his boxers of the floor.  
Barbara walked over to the stack of clothes and looked through them. She picked out a tank top and shorts, putting them on. "Is there any chance we're near Gotham still? I don't really do Tamaranian clothing."  
"I don't know. I'll go ask Kori or Roy." He walked over to the closet and selected a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt and quickly pulled them on.  
"Okay."   
"I repaired your suit while you were asleep too. I'm not as good as Alfred, but it should hold up."  
"Thank you, Jason." He turned and walked out the door. 

Soon there was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Kori on the other side.   
"Hello Barbara. We have turned around the ship to go back to Gotham."  
"Okay, thank you."  
"May I ask you a question?"  
"Um, I guess?"  
"Have you and Jason been intamate?"  
She must have seen the shocked look on her face. "You smell like each other."  
"Um, maybe." Barbara's face turned a bright red.  
"He loves you."  
"I know."  
"Every time we come to Gotham he talks about you. He usually seems upset upon his return."  
"I asked him to stay in Gotham, with me once. He told me something I'd said to him when we were kids that I should have never said to him."  
"I don't believe he wanted to hurt you. He just is not ready to stay in Gotham." With that Kori walked to the door. "When we near Gotham one of us will come inform you."  
"Okay. Thank you Kori." Kori left the room, leaving Barbara to think about what she'd said.


End file.
